Random is Good (Series)
by letsbefwb
Summary: Prompt: Octavia and Raven finding out about Clarke and Lexa in the most embarrassing way


AN: for aliciajasmins. Here you go! Hope you like it! Warning: way out of plot though

Comments are GREATLY appreciated! To be honest, I prefer posting on ao3 rather than here. (my formatting always get messed up its so hard to just post a story!) I do hope you guys enjoy reading. This is actually part of a Clexa one-shots series that will be continued indefinitely. Do feel free to drop me even more prompts or ask me anything on tumblr, so here you go!

* * *

An urgent pitter patter of feet echoed from the staircase. The very next moment, there was a crash and then there was a loud curse.

"O! what the..!" and then another voice

"Fuck!" Raven Reyes and Octavia Blake were awkwardly tangled at the foot of the staircase, with the both of them rubbing at their foreheads. Honestly, Clarke would have laughed so hard if she had been there and then most probably dramatically roll down the steps and get all tangly with them. But no, Clarke Griffin was nowhere to be found. It was one of the reasons why both of them had been wondering around Lexa's house.

"Reyes, you need to stop acting like a spy" Octavia huffed as she tried to give Raven the crossest expression she could manage whilst untangling her feet from her.

"What were you doing anyway, hiding in that stairway closet? You do know you are not Harry Potter right?"

"Oh shut it! and please stop using Harry Potter references. You've been at it for the past month!" Raven muttered as her eyes dart quickly around the wide open space. "And FYI, I wasn't acting like a spy. I am a spy! I'm on a mission to spy on Clexa. Did you happen to see them?" Raven missed the look of confusion on Octavia's face as she continued to mumble something to herself.

"Raven.. Did you sniff too much of that concortion that Wick was passing around yesterday?"

"What! No! of course not. Though I would like to tr-" Raven got a smack on her arm before she could even finish her sentence.

"And what is Clexa?!" Octavia was majorly annoyed now. She had been trying to find Clarke for the past 20 minutes but to no avail. She and Clarke were supposed to meet up with afew other schoolmates for project discussion. How could she possibly not find someone in a defined space was beyond her, even if the space did consist of 17 rooms and was more like a mansion rather than an average state-of-the-art kind of crib as previously described by Lexa.

The band of them had decidedly shifted in with Lexa when there was a day on campus and she had heard them complaining about their respective roommates. At that point, it was a really convenient proposition since they were all studying at the same university and it could be productive in so many ways to be housing together. Yet it turned out to be a rather different situation. It was as if the four of them were constantly playing hide-and-seek with one another.

"Clexa is not a thing, O. It's two Shes combined as one. Mainly, I'm referring to Lexa and Clarke, if you didn't already get that." Raven rolled her eyes as she explained, as if it was simple common sense.

"Since when were the both of them a thing?"

"Since when we'd started playing hide-and-seek with them of course! Anyway I'm having a running bet with Bell and Linc that they are together. Do you want in?" Raven grinned as she tilted her head towards Octavia.

"My friends are getting stranger than fiction.." Octavia deadpanned.

"It is official, O. We are banning movie night. Your movie referencing is getting way out of hand.." Raven chuckled lowly to herself. She hate to say it but It seems like Bellamy was right when he said that his sister was always 'late to the party'.

"And as your friend, I'm gonna do you a favor and google plus bookmark famous puns for future usage" Octavia was just about to smack her friend for teasing and laughing at her when they both heard it. There was music coming from one of the rooms; not distinctive enough but since there was a moment of silence, they would hear it. Though at the moment they had no idea which room it was.

"Hey O, why don't you check out the second storey and I'll meet you back on third?"

A comical sight indeed, with Octavia prowling as discreetly as she could while Raven was shuffling around in her sock cladded feet. It was at a particular door that Raven cannot ever recall seeing before that she heard the moan and the moan had a name.

"Please.." the voice no doubt belonged to Clarke Griffin, even she had never heard such a breathy moan that gave her instant goosebumps.

"Oh.. mmm I need.." Breathy and whining. Wow. Raven had never in the 8 years of knowing Clarke, ever heard her voice sound that way. Whoever her friend was doing; must be real good and Griffin definitely had it bad for whoever it was, in there with her. Juggling her options in her head, Raven weigh for just a moment how pissed Clarke would be if she were to barge in right now. Well if she was going to do any cockblocking, she was definitely not going to go down on her own.

"Blake! c'mon up here right now!" Raven hissed as loud as she could, hoping that Clarke and whoever it was on the other side of the door could not hear her.

"Is Clarke in there?" Octavia's hand, reaching for the door knob as she speak.

"O! no, wait! Shh.. Listen.." As if on cue, there was a thud, a grunt and another moan; this one way louder than the last.

Clarke Griffin was excruciatingly turned on. Those hands, she wanted them to be touching somewhere else but Lexa had a very different idea in mind as she trailed her fingers sensually down her chest; lingering before giving her nipple a hard flick.

The slight sway of her hips as Clarke stared into those eyes; hooded with lust

"Oh Clarke, who knew.." the voice husky with desire, at her ear as lips and hands continue to wander torturously slow, sending tingles to her nerve ends.

"Lexa. Stop. Teasing." she huffed out each word as she tug against the restraints. Clarke could barely keep her eyes open. It was as if her sensory functions had all short circuted and if she had tried to speak, it would be gibberish.

"What was that and who is it?! Since when did we not know that Griffin has a sex life?"

"What don't we find out for ourselves?" Raven winked with an almost devilish grin as she twisted the door knob as quietly as she could. This would make for the best blackmailing material on Clarke. Raven stuck her phone through the gap and at that very exact moment, Lexa turned. There was a yelp and another thud and then chaos ensued.

Lexa in a state of undress; half straddling Clarke with her hand on her boob.

Raven trying to get Octavia off of her.

Octavia trying to untangle herself from Raven whilst choking on her laughter.

Clarke looking like she could kill.

"So Griffin, when were you planning to tell us?" Raven asked as she plopped herself on the couch between Octavia and Clarke. Before she could get the words out, Lexa emerged from the kitchen. In that instant, all 3 sets of eyes turned to her and it dawned upon Lexa that this was exactly how it felt to be a 'deer caught in headlights'. "Okay, walk of shame now.." Lexa mumbled to herself as she hastily headed for the main door, only to be manhandled by Octavia before she could make her quick exit.

It looked like a scene out of the movie Meet The Parents as Clarke and Lexa sat opposite Raven and Octavia who were both trying to hold in their laughter as Lexa squirmed uncomfortably under their scrutiny.

"I meant to tell you guys about us!" Clarke couldn't take it anymore.

"Was that before or after the lap dance?" Raven teased as she gyrated her hips to make a point

"After. Definitely after."

"Well O, seems like you and Linc owe me and Bell 50 bucks each. We won the bet!"

"You guys bet on us?" Clarke did not know how she felt about that.

"I'm never going to live that down am I.." Lexa feign a sigh and shook her head as she turn towards Clarke

"Well, we will let you kids carry on with your bow chicka wow wow then." Raven grinned as she pulled Octavia to her feet who had grown afew shades redder trying to hold back her laughter. As they move past the two, Raven whispered loudly to Octavia "Damn Lexa was hot as hell! I would do her; Anytime" and with that Raven and Octavia left the room with their laughter following them down the hallway.

Was Clarke embarrassed that she got caught with Lexa in a state of undress? Definitely.

Did Raven and Octavia mind that she wanted to keep things between her and Lexa on the down low. Not that it mattered, well at least not in this moment.

All of that could take a backseat and she could get teased all about it later. Right now all that mattered was having Lexa's hands where it should be. Without a word, Clarke pulled Lexa on top of her.

"Finish what you started.."

"Gladly"


End file.
